Wedding Singer (Nalu version)
by carlygrl15
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, wedding singer, gets left at the altar by his fiance, Lissana Strauss. He thinks that life is over, but will a waitress, Lucy Heartfillia, change his mind? Find out in this fun version of The Wedding Singer! Modern AU. Rated T for language. I DO NOT OWN FT or The Wedding Singer. Pairings are, Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Elfever, hints of Nali, NatsuxCana, BoraxLucy, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Natsu: Hey what took you so long?!**

**Me: Sorry, Natsu! I was busy figuring out who should play who in this fic! It was harder than you think! *pouts* On top of that, I start working tomorrow so it will take even LONGER to get new chapters in...**

**Natsu: Oh OK! *grins***

**Mira: So what's the pairing in this one? And is this story based off of?**

**Me: Well, I decided to make this a Nalu fic. There will be some Gale, Gruvia, ElfEver, Nali (*gag noise*), RoguexYukino, BoraxLucy, etc. And it is based off of The Wedding Singer. I will be adding the movie, the musical, and my own twist of FT.**

**Lucy: Wait, why am I paired up with Bora? *confused***

**Me: Because I wanted someone who doesn't have a last name in the manga/anime.**

**Levy: Will this also be a song-fic?**

**Me: You bet!**

**Gajeel: Will I get a solo? *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Yes, but it will be later on.**

**Lily: Since this is a songfic, here is the keys:**

Talking  
_Thoughts_  
**Solo**  
_**Duet**_  
_**Everyone**_

**Romeo: Here's the cast for this chapter:**

**Robbie Hart- Natsu Dragneel**  
**Julia Sullivan- Lucy Heartfilia**  
**Holly Sullivan- Levy McGarden**  
**Linda- Lissana Strauss**  
**Sammy- Gajeel Redfox**  
**George(Georgie) Stitzer- Sugarboy (Earthland)**  
**Harold Fonda- Rogue Cheney **  
**Debbie Fonda- Yukino Aguria**  
**David Fonda- Sting Eucliffe**

**Wendy: carlygrl15 DOES NOT OWN Fairy Tail or The Wedding Singer. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Happy: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Burning Passion**

The year was 2014 in Magnolia, Fiore. The town of romance. Couples from miles around go here to get married. And what better way to celebrate a wedding, than with some music. Mainly from a wedding singer.

The party is going full blast at a reception hall, when suddenly, the wedding singer, Natsu Dragneel comes downstage, singing causing everyone to freeze to listen.

**I wrote a song six years ago**  
**While playing in a wedding band**  
**The word got out and suddenly**  
**The band and I are in demand**

**And now the couples all over Fiore**  
**Hire me to ensure their wedding bliss**  
**All because of a tune I wrote**  
**That tune goes like this:**

He starts to dance around, flips his salmon hair, and belts out:

**Oh when it's your wedding day**  
**And my music starts to play**  
**I can guarantee that**  
_**Love will find you**_

**Yeah when it's your wedding day**  
**All the troubles melt away**  
**If you count on me**  
**'Cause love is what I do**

He goes back on stage and we see Gajeel Redfox, who looks like a punk rocker with his jet black hair and piercings, plays the bass; and Sugarboy, who looks like Elvis Presley for some reason, except with blonde hair, plays the keyboard. Gajeel and Sugarboy sing with Natsu:

**Now when we play a wedding gig**  
_**We're like a finely tuned machine**_

**Gajeel plays Van Halen licks**  
**While Sugarboy gets down on tambourine**

**We can play you some careless whispers**

**(Gajeel and Sugarboy)**  
_**Or make you wish you had**_

_**Jesse's girl instead**_

**(G. and S.)**  
_**Bring the room down with endless love**_

**(N.)**  
**Then blast bang your head**

_**Bang your head**_

**(N., G., and S.)**  
_**So when it's your wedding day**_  
_**And my music starts to play**_  
_**I can guarantee that**_

_**Love will find you**_

_**Yeah, when it's your wedding day**_  
_**All the problems ment away**_  
_**If you count on me**_  
_**'Cause love is what I do**_

**(N.) *walks into the crowd***  
**And long before the night is through**  
**Your Uncle Lou will be my Uncle, too**  
**I'll be so tight with your cousin Steve**  
**He'll invite me over for Christmas Eve**  
**I'll dance your mom all around the room**  
**Then present the bride and groom. *said bride and groom start dancing, prompting everyone to join in***

**(N.)**  
Line dance! Follow me!

**(N. and band)**  
_**Oh when it's your wedding day (**__**Oh Oh Oh!)**_  
_**And my music starts to play (**__**Oh Oh Oh!)**_  
_**I can guarantee that**_  
_**Love will find you!**_  
_**Yeah, when it's your wedding day (**__**Oh Oh Oh!)**_  
_**All the problems melt away (**__**Oh Oh Oh!)**_

**(N.)**  
**If you count on me**

_**'Cause love is what**_

**(N.)**  
**Yes, love is what I do!**

**(N., band, and guests)**  
_**Love's what I do! **__**(Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do)**_  
_**Love's what I do! **__**(Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do)**_  
_**(Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do)**_

_**Love is what I do!**_

The crowd applauds the performance. Natsu puts his guitar down and says,

"Thank you! Thank you very much! Hey, thank you! My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm the lead singer of "Burning Passion". I'd like to introduce the rest of the band, that's Gajeel on bass, Sugarboy on keyboards, and Sweet Jim on drums."

Bandmembers mentioned plays their respectable instruments, before Natsu continues,

"What a pleasure it is to be here at the Touch of Class Catering and Banquet Hall on this special, SPECIAL day with two special, _SPECIAL _people... Mr. and Mrs. Rogue Cheney!" Spotlight falls on the bride and groom, causing them to nod, smile and blush at the applause.

"And now the best man is going to say a few words. Let's give a BIG hand to Rogue's step-brother, Sting Eucliffe!" Natsu explains, allowing Sting, a blonde young man of average build, to stumble toward the mic. He trips and falls as he tries to take it from the wedding singer, who helps him to his feet, then steps away.

"I was very honored when Rogue asked me to be his best man." Sting says. "I mean, he's always been the star of the family... the golden boy... the "responsible one" - right, Dad?" He explains, shocking everyone there.

"'Rogue never ran away from rehab.' 'Rogue's never taken a paternity test on TV!'" He says with disgust, causing the bride and groom to smile nervously.

"Yeah, I'm definitely the screw-up in the family. I even screwed up the bachelor party: we ran out of blow at like 7 o'clock-" he continues before being cut off by Natsu.

"All right! Let's hear it for the -"

"Hey, I'm just getting to the best part, where "Mr. Perfect" over there spends ten minutes in a closet with a dime bag, a transvestite and a bottle of Jagermeister!" Natsu steps forward and grabs the mic from the drunk.

"Hey, now, part of the fun of a bachelor party is that it's a chance for the groom to get "wild and crazy" one last time before he pledges his eternal love to the woman he adores. At that moment, his old life ends - all his past mistakes, his false starts, his... sexual experimentation - that stuff doesn't matter anymore. I, myself, will be making that pledge to my beautiful fiancé Lissana tomorrow..." Everyone bursts into applause, causing the wedding singer to blush, but continue,

"... thank you, beginning a new life, a life of love. Some might say, "What's love got to do with it?" Or that "love is a battlefield". But those folks are looking for love in all the wrong places. Because endless love... is the greatest love of all." Natsu smiles.

He raises his glass of champagne and says, "To Rogue and Yukino!"

"To Rogue and Yukino!" Everyone toasts, silently thankful that the crisis is averted.

* * *

**TBC**

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Lucy: I like it, but what if Natsu gets in a vehicle? *Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue get motion sickness***

**Me: Oh, Natsu and the other dragon slayers don't get motion sickness in here.**

**Male dragon slayers: THANK YOU! *cries anime tears while giving me a bear hug***

**Me: e-erza... l-lucy... m-mira... h-help... *slowly dying from lack of air and fangirling***

**Mira, Erza, Lucy: Boys... let her go... *dark aura***

**Male dragon slayers: *lets me go***

**Me: *gasps* Thanks...**

**Carla: Anyways... carlygrl15 would like your reviews to help make this story more fun.**

**Lily: Thank you and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys!**  
**Everyone: Hi!**

**Natsu: So when will we get to the fighting?!**  
**Me: There will only be a few here and there, but other than that... it's not THAT kind of fic, Natsu...**  
***Natsu goes to sulk corner***

**Me: Oh, Cana?**  
**Cana: Yea?**  
**Me: You will be sharing Levy's role.**  
**Cana: K *chugs down a barrel of beer***  
**Levy: Why is Cana sharing my role?**  
**Me: Because I thought about certain scenes and thought it would make more sense to add her in... I will fill you in while they *points to invisible audience* are reading this chapter.**  
**Levy: Ok!**

**Lily: carlygrl15 would like to thank: CelestialWizard, CitrusMelody, Melime14, PeachisPerf, Terrixghost hunt1353, Delia365, Shiranai Atsune, alainacarrolle9, Meister Anonymous, 121 ClanorPie, and Teenie-Weenie-Jelly-Man for the favs/follows/reviews.**

**Happy: She doesn't own FT or The Wedding Singer. They belong to their rightful owners!**

**Carla: I assume everyone knows the rules of the singing portion of the story. If not, go back to the first chapter and read the Author's Notes to see them.**

**Lector: ENJOY!**

**Frosche: Fro thinks so too! *makes a salute***

* * *

_Previously_

_He raises his glass of champagne and says, "To Rogue and Yukino!"_

_"To Rogue and Yukino!" Everyone toasts, silently thankful that the crisis is averted._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Someday**

After everyone is done toasting, Natsu says, "The best man, everybody. Alright, we're gonna take a short break. But as you enjoy your prime rib or fish, Sugarboy is going to take us south of the border with a little tune he calls..."

"'La Musica Pará la Digestion.' Music to Digest By, enjoy!" Sugarboy finishes, starting the music.

Natsu takes his leave, heading to the buffet, when he notices a head of golden hair enter the dance floor. He sees Sting dancing erratically and bumps into the blonde waitress.

"OH MY GOD!" she screams, letting go of the tray and watches it go into the air, when suddenly,

"Got it!" Natsu catches the tray and hands it to the busty blonde.

"Whoa nice save!"

"Just doin' my job. You're Levy and Cana's cousin?" He asks.

"Right, Lucy Hearfilia."

"Natsu Dragneel." They shake hands when they hear a dramatic chord once their hands touch. It was like time stopped for them. They look at each other with a confused look, then to the heavens, and finally turn to Sugarboy.

"Sorry, the keys got stuck." Sugarboy admits with guilt, but continues playing.

"Oi, Lucy, its entree time!" Cana shouts.

Natsu gets up and starts walking away. "Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

"Nice meeting you, too." Lucy giggles, heading toward the kitchen. Once she enters, Cana Alberona, her drunk cousin, bombards her with questions.

"So, is your boyfriend taking you someplace nice tonight for your anniversary?"

"You know Bora. He's full of surprises. At least, I hope he is. He said he'd call later... so I'm sure he will." she replies while getting the entrée's ready.

"Maybe he's FINALLY gonna pop the question!" Cana teases, causing her cousin to blush.

"D-don't even j-joke about that!"

"I'm totally serious! You are so LUCKY, Luce! Bora's a total catch. He's handsome and sweet and buys you nice stuff. And what do I get? The last guy I dated was Max. All he ever gave me was a god damned "I'm With Stupid" T-shirt. It was then that I realized: I **was** with fucking stupid." the drunk brunette complains.

"Did I just hear my name mentioned? We been broken up for six months, and you still can't stop talking about ol' Maxie. How's about I buy you a drink?" Max, the manager of Burning Passion, shows up out of nowhere, scaring the girls.

"They're free, jackass." Cana growls with a dark aura around her. Max scoot away slowly, scared for his life and runs for his life from the crazy drunkard, crying for his mother.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on him you know." Lucy says.

"I know, but he was dissing the alcohol. You know how I feel about that." Cana whines, causing Lucy to giggle at her cousin.

"Oh! Did you see the bride? She looks so BEAUTIFUL! the hair, the dress, everything is perfect. She's like the cover of a magazine." She sighs dreamily.

"I know. Don't you hate her?" Cana says sarcastically, while drinking some wine. Lucy walks away from her, still in dreamland.

"Hate her? She's so HAPPY!" She explains, before singing the scene before her.

**She turns around and she meets his gaze**  
**The lights are dim, there's a smokey haze**  
**They share a smile and a secret wave**  
**It's a moment built to save**

Yukino notices Rogue looking at her with love and affection, causing her to blush and wave shyly.

**They start to move across the floor**  
**The room is frozen wanting more**  
**The happy couple on display**  
**With nothing standing in their way**

They start to walk toward each other and just when they are about to meet, Sting get's between them, literally standing in their way. They both sweat drop and move around him so they can slow dance.

**It's so romantic I could die**  
**Right here and now**  
**It's gonna be that way for us**  
**I know somehow**

**Someday when it's me**  
**I'll know our love was meant to be**  
**Not one single complication**  
**Or cause for hesitation**

She notices Yukino's veil on a table and puts it on while dancing around Cana, who is smirking at her lovesick cousin.

**Someday when the dream**  
**Is coming true**  
**All you'll need is me**  
**And all I'll need is you**

Cana chuckles before noticing someone coming.

"Lucy, take that thing off! Someone is coming!" she warns.

"Oh, ok!" Lucy says, taking the veil off. After she continues, they look at the happy couple about to take a picture.

**They stop and pose for a photograph**  
**He joke around just to make her laugh**  
**The room is full, but they're all alone**  
**They have a language all their own**

Rogue tells Yukino something funny and watches her laugh, when Rogue's cat, Frosche, gets in the picture. The happy don't mind because he is part of the family.

**And I'm so jealous I could cry**  
**And yet I know**  
**It won't be long before you say**  
**We're good to go**

The happy couple is about to cut the cut, when one of the best men, Orga, passes out on the cake. The couple are shocked at first, but then they laugh it off. Cana and Lucy join in the laughter.

**Someday when it's me**  
**I'll know our love was meant to be**  
**Not one single complication**  
**Or cause for hesitation**

**Someday when the dream**  
**Is coming true**  
**All you'll need is me**  
**And all I'll need is you**

"Hey guys! The bride's ready to toss the bouquet." One of the waitress', Kinana, says.

"I've seen the bridesmaids, we can take them." Cana says with an evil smirk.

"Right behind you!" Lucy says with a giggle. She looks out in the distance thinking out loud.

**I know not every marriage lasts when things go bad(**_**Things go bad**_**)**  
**I've seen the warning signs, I call them "Mom" and "Dad"(**_**Ooh**_**)**  
**But soon you'll take my hand and pledge your love to me**  
**Till then I'll just get married vicariously(**_**Ah**_**)**

While she was singing, she's in a huddle with other women, while the bride is taking her place, getting ready to throw the bouquet.

**Someday when it's me**  
**I'll know our love**  
**Was meant to be**

**Not one single complication(**_**Ahhh**_**)**  
**Or cause for hesitation(**_**Ta-tion**_**)**  
**Someday when the dream(**_**Ooh**_**)**  
**Is coming true(**_**Is coming true**_**)**  
**All you'll need is me(**_**All you'll need is me**_**)**  
**And all I'll need is**  
_**You!**_

Yukino tosses the bouquet and as the women push and shove each other to grab the flowers, it lands in the hands of... LUCY! She cheers while the other women sigh in defeat and walk off.

**TBC**

* * *

**Me: So now you see why I want Cana to share your role?**  
**Levy: Yep!**

**Gajeel: That's great and all, but when will I get to show up?**  
**Me: In the next chapter. Remember, I won't be able to update because I will be busy. Christmas is coming soon so it will be busy.**  
**Gajeel: Gotcha.**

**Me: Any other questions?**  
**Everyone: Nope.**  
**Me: Good!**

**Wendy: carlygrl15 would really appreciate it if you would review please.**  
**Carla: I think 5 reviews would suffice.**

**Romeo: Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: *CRIES HYSTERICALLY***

**Natsu: Hey what took you so long and why do you look so tired?**  
**Me: I-I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I WAS BUSY WITH WORK AND FAMILY AND I WAS TOO TIRED TO GET A CHAPTER OUT! *CRIES EVEN HARDER***  
**Levy: It's ok! You explained it to us and them *points to invisible audience* so don't go beating yourself up. *hugs and comforts me***  
**Me: *sniff sniff* Thanks, Levy. *hugs back***

**Jet: So while carlygrl15 is recovering from her breakdown, she would like to say a special thanks to: ebonylynn, WolfSlayerGirl17, DazzTugz, Rex the wolf, tayrn b moore 7, nikkiw67, Aria, JayJH7, and Ryleeunicorn for the favs/follows/reviews.**

**Lucy: There will be TWO songs in this chapter. So if you want to know what the key is, go to the first chapter and go to the top Authors Note.**

**Lily: There will be more people being casted here. And they are:**

**Rosie- Grandma Babasama**  
**Rosie's husband- Yajima**

**Carla: And as a reminder, carlygrl15 DOESN'T own Fairy Tail or Wedding Singer. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Mira: So enjoy and don't forget to sing along as best as you can!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

**All you'll need is me(**_**All you'll need is me**_**)**  
**And all I'll need is**  
_**You!**_

Yukino tosses the bouquet and as the women push and shove each other to grab the flowers, it lands in the hands of... LUCY! She cheers while the other women sigh in defeat and walk off.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Awesome?**

After the bride and groom left for their honeymoon, Natsu, Gajeel, Max, and Sugarboy are sitting on stage talking about an upcoming compitition.

"So there's a "Battle of the Bands" in Hardeon on the 18th. First prize is you get to make a demo with the guy who produces all Loke Celestia's albums. I signed us up!" Max explains with pride.

"We have the Fullbuster wedding that night." Natsu says with disinterest and a hint of disgust in his voice.

"So what?" Max asks.

" 'So what?' " Gajeel repeats mockingly, causing Max to glare at him, which he ignores.

"We're just supposed to not show up on the most important night of someone's life?!" Sugarboy says with utter shock.

"What about OUR lives? Are you forgetting why we formed this band: "money for nothing, chicks for free"? This is a fucking business; we have to start thinking of it like a fucking business: getting our music out there, advertising, exploiting our contacts." Gajeel explains.

"Contacts? The only famous guy we know is that weatherman from Channel 2 who made a pass at us at Arby's." Natsu interrupts. Just the meer mention of Channel 2 weatherman, Bob, made all but Sugarboy shudder.

"What's so wrong with Bob? I think he's cute... in a fluffy kind of way." Sugarboy says with confusion. The other men ignore him, used to him and his love life.

"I'm not calling him." Max pauses. "Not again." Natsu and Gajeel chuckle darkly, remembering his drunk call to the weatherman in the middle of the night.

"Look," Max continues, ignoring the two dorks. "We'll figure something out. But right now, it's time for Robbie Hart's last night out as a free man!" Everyone except Natsu cheers in agreement.

"I appreciate the offer guys, but I've gotta finish writing this song for my wedding tomorrow." Natsu declines.

"Oh, come on! We got a whole evening planned." Max complains.

"I made quiche!"

"Sugarboy made fucking quiche!"

"Sorry guys. This song is really important."

Max sighs. "You're loss, bro." He turns to Gajeel and Sugarboy. "Come on, guys! Since Natsu's not coming, I'll buy you guys a lap dance instead."

Both men looked at each other before turning to Max.

"You and I really need to have a talk." Gajeel says throwing an arm over his shoulders and with an evil grin on his face. Sugarboy and Natsu are laughing at Max's confused face.

_This is going to be fun. _The bandmates thought.

"Make sure to put it on video." Natsu whispered to Sugarboy, who nods and waves goodbye.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lucy and Cana are cleaning up when they hear the payLacrima go off.

"I got it!" Lucy says, running towards and answering the phone.

"Bora? Oh, sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend. No this is the "Touch of Class", not the "Touch of"... what you said." she hangs up with a blush on her face.

"Haha, ok well I will see you later, Luce." Cana says.

"Ok bye, Cana." Lucy says.

While she is gathering her stuff and waiting for her boyfriend to call, she hears some music playing in the banquet hall. Letting the curiosity get the best of her, she walks in to see Natsu playing his guitar and scribbling on a napkin.

"Oh. Hi." Lucy greets, causing said guitarist to jump and look at who scared him. Seeing that it was Lucy, he grinned and greeted her back.

"What are you doing?" she asks, sitting next to him.

"Just... you know, writing a song for my fiance, Lissana." He explains with a blush and an little boyish grin.

"That's so sweet! She's a lucky girl." she says, even though she feels strangely jealous over her.

"No, I'm the lucky one. Lissana's... an angel. She came to one of our gigs seven years ago, back when I was in a metal band called, "Dragon Force 5". It was love at first sight for the both of us. I'm just, having trouble with this thing... it's kinda gotta be done by tomorrow." He explains.

"Hmm... Can I hear what you've got so far?" she asks.

"Uh, sure, it's a little unfinished, but... here we go..." he starts playing, reading off the napkin.

**Here's a song for my lovely bride**  
**You're an angel, so I must have died**  
**I wanna keep you by my side**  
**Till they fill us with formaldehyde...**

"NO! NO! NO!" Lucy interrupts. "That's a little dark." she explains.

"Okay, all right.. um.." he starts again.

**There's no one quite like us**  
**We're free and easy, and there's no fuss**  
**You're hot to boot, and that's a plus**  
**I love you down to your... Pancreas...**

He stops and looks at Lucy with a confused look.

"That's... just weird." she comments.

"Look, writing a love song is hard! Okay?" he complains with a pout, causing her to giggle.

"Well, look, I don't know, but maybe you should think about how she makes you feel..." she suggests.

He thinks about it for a few seconds.

**Awesome**

Both of them are happy with it.

"Keep going! I'll write it down as you go!" she exclaims excitedly, quickly scribbling the lyrics down so they won't forget.

**Lissana makes me feel**  
**Awesome**

**And when I brush my teeth**  
**She reminds me to...**

**(Floss 'em) **Lucy jumps in when he pauses in thought. He smiles and continues.

**And if I had employees**  
**She'd help me to...**

He prompts her and she sings,

**(Boss 'em)**

**I said and if my wings are dry**  
**Well, she'll hot...**

**(Sauce 'em)**

**Oh, Lissana**  
**You make me feel**  
**Like I invented the wheel**

**(Like a judge upheld my appeal)**

**Like a fur trapper clubbing a seal...**

He stops, realizing what he said. Lucy sweatdrops and shakes her head.

**Oh, Lissana**  
**You make me feel...**

"Don't be afraid of a little harmony here..." he tells her.

_**AWESOME**_

"Wow. Will you make me a promise?" Lucy asks.

"Uh, sure..."

"If I ever ACTUALLY do get married, will you sing at my wedding?

"It's a deal!"

"And will you promise to NEVER sing that song EVER AGAIN?"

Natsu laughs. "Yeah!"

They suddenly hear the phone ring.

"Oh my Mavis, that's probably Bora!"

"I'd better go. Thanks for the help with the tune." he says, packing everything to go.

"Anytime. And I hope your wedding is... **AWESOME!**" Lucy sings out the last part, trying to rock out. She pauses and blushes.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna answer the phone..." she races toward the kitchen and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Luce! Guess where I'm calling from?" Bora Goosy answers.

"Where?"

"My car!"

"R-really?" she sweatdrops.

"Yeah, it's called an 'iLacrima'. You can take it anywhere." he explains excitedly.

"C-cool." _Why did I fall for a moron?_ She asks herself.

"So, listen, you're gonna kill me. But Thibault just scored an extra ticket for the Saber game. I know it's our anniversary, so I told him forget it, but he said it's really hard to get these seats. They're courtside." he says with a serious voice.

"Oh. Well, hey, we can go out to dinner some other time."

"You're kidding. Really? Oh, baby, thank you! Look, I'm gonna make this up to you. I'll have my secretary get us a reservation at Super Express Restaurant."

"The oriental restaurant?"

"Yeah, the one off of Exit 14. You get to see the sparkling lights of Newark ever forty-five minutes or so."

"I've always wanted to go there!"

"Well, you're going! Happy annivesary, babe."

Happy anniversary, Bora!" she hangs up and starts fangirling.

* * *

**The next day**

In the Dragneel house, Natsu is getting ready for his wedding, albite he is a bit nervous, but that's expected. He is waiting for his Grandma Babasama, the woman who helped raise him and his cousins, Gajeel and Wendy Marvell, (since their parent's left for unknown reasons) to let him in his basement apartment.

"Hey, Grandma, can I come down yet?" he asks impatiently with a pout.

"Just a second! Don't make me let you spin!" she replies.

He rolls his eyes at this. "Well, we better get moving. I don't want to be late for my own wedding..." he mumbles.

"Ok, come on down!" Grandma Babasama shouts. _Finally_, he thought. He heads downstairs in his tux, when he sees a massive bed in his room.

"Surprise! It's your wedding present!" she says while spinning.

"WOW!" he exclaims while cannonballing on the bed. "A QUEEN SIZE BED! THANKS, GRANDMA!" he jumps up and down on the bed with the excitement of a hyper 5-year-old.**(A/N: It is NATSU we are talking about here! *wink wink*)**

"Oh, not just ANY queen size bed! Gotta quarter?" she asks. Natsu hands her a quarter. She puts it in a slot next to the headboard and the bed begins to vibrate.

"I-I b-bought i-it o-off o-of t-the H-Hackensack M-Motel S-Six! D-Don't w-worry, i-it's b-been d-disinfected." she explains, her voice vibrating with the bed, until it stops. She sighs.

"Whoo, that takes me back. You and Linda are gonna have some wedding night on this thing! And then, maybe you can finish writing the song for my anniversary party!" she says with longing and excitement. She suddenly pulls out a piece of folded up paper and hands it to Natsu. "I came up with some words, maybe you could set them to music? After you get back from your honeymoon, of course."

"Sure thing." he says while taking the paper. "I hope fifty years from now, Lissana and I will be as happy as you and Grandpa Yajima are."

"Of course you will be, sweetheart. You're a born romantic, just like your father was. And I know your parents, God rest their souls, will be looking down on you today as you start your new life." she pauses. "So... tell me, Natsu... are you nervous?"

"A little, but I'll be fine. I'm around weddings all the time." he admits with a grin.

"Not about the wedding. About the wedding night!" she says, _Dense boy. Just like his father. _"Will this be your first time with the sexual intercourse?" she asks with a serious voice.

"H-Hey, let's not t-talk about this!" he nervously replies with a blush on his face.

She chuckles. "Now, there's nothing to be ashamed about. You know, before I married your grandfather, I had already been with eight men." she confesses, further embarrassing the young man.

"Y-You know, t-that's not something I really wanna know about." he says, but Grandma Babasama ignored him, lost in her own world.

"That was a lot back then. That would be like 200 men today." she says with great pride. _Why do I have her as a Grandmother. She's cool and all, but still. She shouldn't be telling this stuff to her grandkids. _He thought while sweatdropping.

**Time to go**  
**Let's not be late**

He ushers her out of his room. "Actually, I'd been with more than eight men. There was Arnie, Sydney, Tony, Sven..." Natsu just rolls his eyes.

**This talk can wait**  
**We don't want the whole world to know**

He finally gets her in the car and pulls out of the driveway, while the crazy lady is still rambling. "Daniel, Stephen, Adam, Pedro, Rob, Precht, Warrod, Kowalski..." They make it to the church, enter it, and wait for Lissana to show up. The music slows down, while Natsu softly sings at the altar.

**Now at last the dream**  
**Is coming true**  
**'Cause all you'll need is me**  
**And all I'll need is you**

Everyone is looking at the back, waiting for Lissana to come through. After a few seconds, Natsu sings,

**All I'll need is you~**

Everyone is still waiting for Lissana to show up. After a few more seconds, Natsu belts out,

**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

* * *

**to be continued...**

**Me: *sniff* Thanks for letting me rant, guys.**  
**Lucy: No problem! I do it all the time with my team. *Natsu and Gray shout, "Hey!"***

**Gajeel: Now that that's settled, can we go watch an action movie or something? *Fairy Tail men cheer***  
**Me: Nope. *FT men boo* Sorry guys, but I need to go job hunting again.**  
**Natsu: Why? You already have a job. *scratches head in confusion***  
**Me: Yes, but that was a seasonal position.**  
***Natsu gives me a confused look***  
**Me: *sighs* Lucy, can you please explain it to him in private?**  
**Lucy: Sure. *grabs Natsu's scarf* Come on, Pinky. *Natsu screams out, "IT'S SALMON!"***  
***Everyone laughs at this***

**Lily: Please write a review. carlygrl15 needs a little inspirational boost and YOU are the only ones who can help her.**

**Happy: BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *jumps up and down***  
**Natsu: Why are you so happy?**  
**Me: Because the dragons came back AND we get part of an explanation why they left!**

**Igneel: Yep, I'm badass!**  
**Metalicana: Please, I'm the most badass dragon of all time!**  
**Igneel: You wanna go, Lightening Magnet?**  
**Metalicana: Bring it, Forest Fire!**  
**Natsu, Gajeel and Gray: Can I use that?**  
**Igneel and Metalicana: Sure! *starts fighting***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Uh, what just happened?**  
**Grandine: Don't worry, it's just dragon ego.**

**Wendy: Anyways, carlygrl15 would like to say another characther has been casted:**

**Angie Sulivan- Layla Heartfilia**

**Lucy: *squeals* THANK YOU! *hugs me to death***  
**Me:...h-help... *Erza and Mira manage to get Lucy off of me* *I faint***

**Lily: carlygrl15 would like to say...**  
**Cana: SHE DOESN'T OWN FT OR THE WEDDING SINGER! THEY BELONG TO THEIR DAMN OWNERS!**

**Asuka: This is also a thank you and present to all of you guys for your patience!**

**Lissana: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Everyone is still waiting for Lissana to show up. After a few more seconds, Natsu belts out,

**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: POP!**

"Uh, Natsu? Do you think maybe we should call Lissana?" the priest nervously asks.

"No, I'm sure she's fine... just a problem with her dress or her hair or something..." Natsu says, silently panicking. Gajeel enters the church.

"Lissana's mom just stopped by." he says.

"Oh, that was nice of her." Natsu says, relieved a bit. Gajeel hands his cousin a note, further confusing him.

"She wanted me to give you this."

"A note? Excellent..." he says in a daze. He opens the letter, pictures Lissana in his head, singing the word on the note. Lissana is wearing her wedding dress.

**To my dearest Natsu**  
**I think we need some space**  
**Pleas forgive my timing**  
**Dot-dot-dot smiley face**

**You see, I woke this morning**  
**Prepared to walk on air**  
**But realized that you cramp my style**  
**As I crimped my hair**  
**You're just not the same person**  
**The guy I used to know**  
**I'm not in love with "Natsu now"**  
**But "Natsu seven years ago"**

Natsu is shocked to hear/read this and starts to imagine the music strike a heavy metal chord.

**You could have been in One Direction**  
**Or Justin Bieber's replacement**  
**But instead you sing while people get extentions**  
**And you live in your Grandma's basement**

He imagines the music and lighting, in his head, go back to normal.

**I hope this note is something**  
**That you can rise above**  
**Deep down you weren't in love with me**  
**You were just in love with love**

**And so it's best we end this**  
**Before we even start**  
**Signed your pal Lissana**

Natsu silently sings,

_**The "I" is dotted with a broken heart**_

"You're Pal?" Natsu asks, still stunned.

Max, in the audience, walks to the altar and tells Natsu,

"Alright, just take a deep breath, and I'll be right back." He nods to the priest as he grabs the microphone. "Father." he acnolodges. He walks back up to the altar and addresses.

"Alright mic check one two one two. Potato. Potato. Folks, I'm afraid there has been a...an unexpected, uh... snafu."

"Oh, Mavis..." Gajeel groans while facepalming.

Look, everything's fine, Lissana's fine, Natsu's fine, there's just been a...a real sudden last minute, um...change of... uh..." _Ah, screw it, _"the bitch ain't comin'." The audience gasps.

"I KNEW IT!" Sugarboy cries out and starts screaming,

"I HATE HER! I HATE HER..."

_Shit! I fucked up! _He starts sweating, "Uh, I'me sure we all hate her, but our focus right now needs to be on Natsu." He turns to comfort the sad groom, but he's not there. "Natsu? Where'd Natsu go?"

Meanwhile, in his basement bedroom, Natsu mournfully sings,

**So when it's my wedding day...**

He crawls towards his bed.

**W-Who w-will g-guarantee t-that l-love w-will f-find m-me?**

He gets under the covers. His voice starts tremble from under the sheets. He accidentally hit the "Magic Fingers" box and the bed starts to vibrate, shaking him back and forth.

**'C-Cause l-love i-is w-what I-I...**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In the women's bathroom at the church, Lucy, Cana, and their cousin, Levy McGarden, are talking about what just happened.

"So the girls are taking up a collection for Natsu. We're gonna send him a fruit basket. Something nice, with kiwis." Cana says.

"Just don't let Lily near it. You know how he is with kiwis." Levy replies with a giggle, thinking about her ex-military friend.

"You know, he even wrote Lissana a song? And now she'll never hear it." Lucy comments with a sigh.

"After Bora pops the question onight, you're gonna have to start thinking about wedding music." Cana says.

"Let's not jump the gun." Lucy nervously replies.

"Lucy, honey, are you in there?" someone behind the women's restroom door asks.

"Is my mom still here?" Lucy asks her cousins, who silently nods, just as Layla Heartfilia enters.

"You disappeared on me." she comments with a slight pout, handing her daughter a black strapless dress. **(A/N: It's similar to Erza's dress in the Tower of Heaven Arc.)**

"Look, mom, thanks for bringing my dress to work on such short notice. But I kind of need some space right now." Lucy says with a little giggle.

"She's having one of her freak-outs." Layla whispers to Cana and Levy, before turning to her only daughter.

"Look sweetheart, there are only two reasons why a man takes a woman out to a place like Super Express Restaurant. It's either to propose to her or to break up with her someplace where she can't make a scene."

"YOU THINK BORA'S GOING TO DUMP ME?!" Lucy panics.

"Nice work, Aunt Layla." Cana says sarcastically.

She ignores her. "Of course not. But in the off chance that Bora doesn't pop the question, you just give him a little nudge. Try a little wink," Layla explains.

"A little smile," Levy continues.

"A little fake pregnancy..." Cana concludes.

"I don't think that would work with Bora. He's a lot smarter than Dad." Lucy tells her mother, then turns to her cousins. "What if I've wasted four years of my life?"

"You and Bora are fine! Right, Aunt Layla?" Levy says.

"Of course! There's not a doubt in my mind!" Layla confirms.

"Trust us, tonight _IS_ the night!" Cana says slyly while putting her arm on the nervous girl's shoulders.

**Every five seconds a girl gets engaged**  
**According to Sorcerer's latest quiz**

Levy joins in:

**So every five seconds you get one more chance**  
**To make him get down on that knee of his**

**C: It's a challenge that every woman faces**  
**Le: So let's make sure that we've covered our bases**

**La: You've lived off Tab and Lean Cuisine**  
**C: Concealed your flaws with Maybelline**

_**C, Le, and La: You're minty fresh and zestfully clean**_

**Le: So he's gonna pop**  
**La: Pop!**  
**C: The question**  
**He's gonna pop**

Suddenly the bridesmaids appear from the stalls. **(A/N: Don't ask.) **Lucy goes into one of the stalls to change into her dress.

_**W: Pop! Pop!**_

_**C, Le, La: The question**_  
_**So there's no reason to stop**_

The pause when they see Lucy exiting the stall in her dress.

_**C, Le, W: And question his love**_  
_**Oh, pop the question**_

"Oh my Mavis! She's like Cinderella!" Levy squeals.

"And I'm like her fairy godmother, only slutty and drunk!" Cana cheers, causing everyone to laugh.

**Lu: Every five seconds I say to myself**  
**That Bora and I are bound to tie the knot**  
**But every five seconds I can't help but ask**  
**Is someone a catch if they can't be caught?**  
**Could it be the guy has just outgrown me?**  
**No matter how you primp me or over cologne me**

**And jilted girls have lousy stats**  
**I'll die alone in socks and flats**  
**The lady with the fifty cats**

_**All but Lucy: NO!**_

**C: He's gonna pop**  
**Lu: He'll never pop**  
**Le: He's gonna pop**  
**Lu: He'll never**

_**All: Pop the question**_

_**All but Lucy: So there's no reason to stop**_  
_**And question his love**_  
_**Question his love**_  
_**Question his love**_

_**C, Le, La: Oh pop the question!**_

While they were singing, they make it to the restaurant. Lucy looks at her family, silently looking for closure.

"You're gonna be fine. Just breathe." Levy encourages. Lucy does as she says and enters the restaurant. The other women enter the restaurant also, they get a booth not too far from Lucy and Bora's table. **(A/N: Classic Fairy Tail. :P) **

"So I'm at the office today trying to move 10 million dollars worth of new debt and I'm thinking, 'I can't sell this crap at 12 and a half!' Two seconds later, the phone rings: it's Dreyar. He wants 5 mil. Now if Ivan's buying, you know something's up, so I go upstairs and we buy the other 5 mil for ourselves." Bora explains about his day at work.

"But isn't that, like, insider trading or something?" Lucy asks.

"They don't inforce that shit..."

"Oh..."

Suddenly they hear a couple next to them.

"Erza?" the man asks nervously.

"Yes, Jellal?"

"Will you marry me, baby?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, Jellal! Yes!" she exclaims before smacking him.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

A waiter approaches with a bottle of champagne. Lucy and Bora hear the pop of the bottle before turning back to one another.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Beats me..." she replies. Everything freezes for some weird reason.

**The reason why he chose this place**  
**Is now so crystal clear**  
**Like our relationship**  
**We're going round in circles here**  
**And where he's sitting, it's as if it all**  
**Revolves around him...**

Everything returns to normal, where they hear another couple talking.

"Ever?"

"What is it, Elfman?"

"Waddaya say we make it official?"

Oh my Mavis! Elfman Junior is no longer gonna be a bastard!"

Another waiter "pops" open a bottle of champagne.

"Everybody's having champagne. You don't want any, do you?" Bora asks.

"I'm cool." Lucy responds. Everything freezes again.

**If one more couple gets engaged**  
**Or I hear one more cork**  
**It's hari kari with this fancy**  
**Little salad fork**  
**He nixed te bubbly which**  
**Can only mean the outlook is grim...**

Everything returns to normal. A couple of male waiters show up at their table.

"Man, it's a little crazy in here tonight." Bora tells one of the waiters.

"Tell me about it, dude. I don't ever want to see another proposal again in my lifetime." The waiter next to Bora says.

"Well, maybe just one more?" the waiter next to Lucy asks while taking out a ring.

"Oh my Mavis, dude! I thought you'd never ask!" the other waiter exclaims, embracing his new fiance, infuriating Lucy.

_Oh shit! She's going to blow any second! _Cana, Levy, and Layla think.

"That's it! Bora, I know why we're here." Lucy says.

"You do?" he asks, slightly nervous.

"This is the end, right?"

"The end of what?"

"You know - 'the end'. The end of you and me as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Actually, yeah, it is..." he confirms, shocking the poor blonde, before taking out and opening a ring box.

"Cause, baby, I want us to be husband and wife."

"Oh my Mavis!" Lucy screams. Delivery men show up with a huge rose bouquets. All the customers crowd around the couple, singing,

_**He totally**_  
_**Popped**_  
_**The question**_  
_**Totally popped**_  
_**The question**_

Bora gets down on one knee.

_**So there's no reason to stop**_  
_**And question his love**_  
_**Question his love(X3)**_

"What do you say?"

"Yes!"

_**HIS LOVE!**_

After Bora puts the ring on Lucy's finger, they embrace, knowing that they will live a happy life.

* * *

**to be continued...**

**Me: Just to let everybody know, I don't HATE Lissana. I love her to death! I just think that she is perfect for this role that's all.**  
**Lissana: There are no hard feelings. By the way, thanks for the many couples getting engaged in that restaurant. It made Mira-nee very happy. *points at a passed out Mira***  
**Me: Yea no problem!**

**Levy: carlygrl15 would like to thank: the expendable, Jessxromance, ChaoticDucky, nico2883, SMAK101, and Aria for the fav/follows/and reviews. They help her a lot.**

**Wendy: Keep those reviews coming guys!**

**Jet: The more reviews that you send, the more chapters/responses she can get out!**

**Droy: Til then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: h-hi guys…. *nervous*  
Mira: Where have you been, carlygrl15? *innocent smile*  
Me: *sighs* Job hunting, computer being a butt, vacation, etc. …. Not fun BUT I am back and ready to write!  
Natsu: AWESOME! LET'S GET TO IT!  
Me: BUT I got a job and my first day is tomorrow…. I don't know when my day off is… so don't hold your breath for an update soon…  
Natsu: *shrugs* Oh well…**

**Me: GOOD! Now….. *glares at Gray*  
Gray: *sweats nervously* W-why are you glaring at me?  
Me: *shows last two-three chapters of manga* That's why….  
Lucy, Erza and Mira: *sees this and glares at Gray* You are going to die…  
Gray: *shrieks and runs from angry women*  
Natsu and Gajeel: *laughing at his misery***

**Levy: Well, while Gray runs away like a little girl… *giggles evilly* carlygrl15 would like to thank:  
1fairytaillover, beebee367, Lexie and the anime, Magnafeana, and anaid28ir for the follows/faves….**

**Lucy: So will you tell us what you were up to…. In DETAIL!  
Me: Sure…. Just while everyone else is reading this chapter…. Don't want any stalkers out there creeping me out…  
Lucy: Of course…**

**Elfman: CARLYGRL15 DOESN'T OWN FT OR THE WEDDING SINGER! THAT WOULD BE UNMANLY!**

**Happy: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

"What do you say?"

"Yes!"

_**HIS LOVE!**_

After Bora puts the ring on Lucy's finger, they embrace, knowing that they will live a happy life.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The heartbroken singer**

A couple days after the proposal, Natsu is in his dark basement bedroom, drowning away his tears and hurt from Lissanna's rejection. He sits up in his bed and looks at a tiny bride from the top of the wedding cake, which is on a pillow in front of him. He sets up a video lacrima, in case he wants her to see this, and starts to sing.

**You don't know how much I need you  
While you're near me I don't feel blue  
And when we kiss I know you need me too  
I can't believe I found a love so pure and true**

**BUT IT ALL WAS BULLSHIT  
IT WAS A GODDAMN JOKE  
AND WHEN I THINK OF YOU LISSANNA  
I HOPE YOU FUCKIN' CHOKE**

Gajeel and Sugarboy walk downstairs to talk to Natsu, but stop halfway to hear the rest of the song. Their hearts went out to the poor bastard.

**I hope you're glad with what you've done to me  
I lay in bed all day long feeling melancholy  
You left me here all alone, tears running constantly**

**OH, SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE  
SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE  
I'M ON MY KNEES  
PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE KILL ME  
I WANT TO DIE  
PUT A BULLET IN MY HEAD**

After the song, Natsu pushed stop and flopped backwards on the bed. Gajeel and Sugarboy were frightened with what they heard.

"Dude?" Gajeel started, clapping his hands twice, turning on the lights. "Me, Sugarboy, Wendy, and even Happy, we've been getting kind of worried. You don't seem to be bouncing back from this so good…"

"So we came over to cheer you up!" Sugarboy interjected. "Although it seems like what you need is not so much "cheering up" as "anti-psychotic medication".

"Lissanna was right to dump me. I haven't done anything since high school." Natsu says dejectedly, grabbing the little bride in his hands.

"FORGET THAT BITCH! We have a gig tonight. The Fullbuster wedding?" Sugarboy screamed.

Gajeel sees something in Natsu's hands. "What's that thing?" he questions. He tries to pull the bride out of Natsu's hands, but Natsu won't let go.

"LET GO! MINE!" Natsu screams like a little kid. Both men wrestle on the bed trying to get the bride.

"Guys…. Gajeel…" Sugarboy tries to calm them down while getting turned on at the same time.

Gajeel manages to pull Natsu out of the bed and onto the floor, finally prying the bride away from Natsu's vice grip. He starts to study the statuette.

"It's the fucking plastic bride from the top of the wedding cake?!" Gajeel says confused.

"It looks just like Lissanna. Only much, much smaller." Natsu explains, pouting.

"OK, THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN I THOUGHT: NATSU IS SUFFERING FROM POST-TRAUMATIC PERCEPTION SYNDROME!" Sugarboy screams, freaking out.

"What?" Natsu and Gajeel asked, completely confused.

"It's what happened to Luke on "General Hospital" after he saw his sister thrown off Stefano's yacht and eaten by seals." He explained, choking up a bit. "Natsu might not be able to perform for several years."

"What the fuck do you mean? This is a critical summer for the band! What are we gonna do without our lead singer? I am NOT going back to work at the Orange Julius." Gajeel yells before turning to Natsu.

"Look, Salamander…"

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it." Natsu interjects.

"I was going to say that I found this note taped onto your basement door. I took the liberty of reading it, and I think it really puts things into perspective….. but if you don't want to read it, I can always throw it away…" Gajeel suggests, crumpling the note before Natsu takes it from him.

"Fine. I'll read it." He said grudgingly. _It's from Grandma Babasama._

"There's even a DVD attached to it." Sugarboy says.

"Well put it in." Gajeel replies. Sugarboy puts the disc in the DVD player.

The screen shows Babasama in a modest-like dress. **(A/N: I don't feel like going into deep descriptions… but she is mostly covered and I don't want to scar anyone with anything TOO revealing.) **She looks at the camera and sings:

**To my dearest Natsu  
I know you're feeling low  
And though things might seem dismal  
There's one thing you need to know  
You'll find someone who loves you  
Sure as waves will find the shore  
And when you're sad, remember  
That Lissanna is a skanky whore**

"Know that you're family and friends are here for you. And remember that we love you, no matter what." She says with a smile, just as the video fades.

Natsu gazes at the blank screen with a thoughtful look, while Gajeel gets him dressed in his tux.

"You gotta get back on the horse, flame brain. Did Rocky lay there on the canvas when Apollo Creed knocked him out? No! Did Marty Mcfly give up when his time machine ran out of plutonium? No! Did that hot chick in "Flashdance" stop…. Uh…. Shit…. Flashdancing just because she had a lot of welding and shit to do?" Gajeel said as encouragingly as he could.

"What the hell are you talking about, metal head?" Natsu questioned.

"Ya gotta seize the moment, man. Use your pain to fuel your rise to the top. And if you can't do it for yourself, do it for us guys in the band. C'mon, get up and go spread that Natsu Dragneel shitty joy. Trust me, it'll make you feel better!" he explained further, punching him in the arm playfully, causing the wedding singer to smile and punch him back.

_Something tells me that things will end badly for me tonight. _Natsu thought as he gets into the car.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Me: I should apologize if it was sad through the entire chapter…. But give the guy some slack! He just got left at the altar by LISSANNA! *turns to Lissanna* Sorry if I dissed you…. I still love you.  
Lissanna: Oh no problem! I just hope you pair me with someone cute…. Or hot…  
Me: I wish I was paired up with someone like that….. and NO MIRA YOU CAN'T SET ME UP WITH ANYONE! *glares at Mira*  
Mira: *snaps fingers and pouts***

**Wendy: Um… isn't there something that you wanted to try?  
Me: Hmm? Oh yea! Thanks, Wendy! So I saw a review that I wanted to answer:**

**Guest: I actually listened to a song from the Broadway version of this and thought of Nalu!**

**Natsu: What's this? *holds Maze Runner book*  
Me: *gasps* NATSU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW! *gives Natsu a Lucy+Mira+Erza glare*  
Natsu: EEEKKK! *drops book*  
Me: Good… *picks up book and hands it to Levy* Here I want you to read this and we will talk about it later.  
Levy: Sure!  
Lucy: Can I read it, too?  
Me: Sure! Then we can watch a movie with everyone else…. *guys shout their excitement***

**Asuka: Please review! She needs the love since she's been gone for so long!  
Me: And I will give the first person to review a one-shot of your choosing…. As long as it's a pairing I like and it's not angsty… I don't like those… makes me cry….**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: *looks around sheepishly* H-hey g-guys….  
Natsu: WHERE WERE YOU!?  
Me: EEP! *hides* S-S-SORRY! I WAS BUSY WITH WORK AND OTHER STUFF! *cries hysterically*  
Erza: NATSU! APOLOGIZE TO HER! NOW!  
Natsu: *nervous* A-AYE! *turns to me* I'M SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU!*  
Me: *sniff* It's ok, Natsu… I forgive you….  
Natsu: *sighs in relief***

**Levy: Oh, carlygrl15, I finished the Maze Runner series!  
Me: Did you like it?  
Levy: I did… *deadly aura* Although I would love to kill every single one of WICKED right now….  
Gajeel: *gulps* What did she read?  
Me: I will show you the images later…  
Lily: You can do that?  
Me: Yeah…. Since the rest of the series will take forever to be made into movies….  
Lily: *nods***

**Lucy: carlygrl15 would like to thank: Chocolate cake 13, GirlThatLovesAnime, pearllittleworld, Lexie and the anime, Kaitlynn Gold, Black Fox Kenzie, edwardelricfangirl, code-nick, Silver Swirls, and FairyTailFairy32027 for the follows/favs/reviews.  
Mira: And Lexie and the anime, carlygrl15 will have your requested one-shot out by next weekend.**

**Me: Well, we will have another wedding in this chapter! And it is… GRUVIA! Juvia, please don't kill Natsu….. we need him alive….  
Juvia: Juvia will try…. But THANK YOU FOR MAKING JUVIA MARRY GRAY-SAMA! *gives me a death hug and starts crying*  
Me: GAH! SOMEONE GET HER OFF ME!  
*Strongest members of light guilds pull her off me*  
*I pass out*  
Happy: While carlygrl15 is recovering, she would like to say that she doesn't own either Fairy Tail or Wedding Singer (movie or musical). They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Lector: ENJOY!  
Frosche: Fro thinks so too!**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_Something tells me that things will end badly for me tonight. _Natsu thought as he gets into the car.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Worst. Wedding. Ever.**

At the wedding, everyone was having a good time. All except for Natsu, who wasn't into it as he was before as he sings:

**So when it's your wedding thing  
All the blah blah blah blah blah blah  
If you count on me  
Cause… Love… What… Do…**

The band stops playing with concern on their faces as Natsu speaks into the mic.

"So let's hear it for…" He looks at the banner behind him, "Juvia and Gray Fullbuster. Give them a hand! I mean, you guys are off to a great start. I mean, Juvia showed up, so right away you gotta be psyched, right Greg?"

"Uh, it's Gray..." the groom says nervously.

"Tch. Whatever."

The happy couple looks uncomfortable with what he says.

"You've found 'true love'. Whoop-dee-flippin'-doo. But what IS 'true love'? Don't ask me. Cause I've never had it. Thought I did…" Natsu continues with a drink in his hand.

The father of the bride goes up to him with venom in his voice, "Hey, buddy, I'm not paying you to hear your thoughts on life. I'm paying you to sing."

"One more outburst from you, sir, and I'll burn you to death with this microphone." Natsu replies drunkenly, ignoring the confused looks from everyone.

Lucy, Cana, and their cousin, Levy McGarden, are watching this from afar.

"He just had his heart broken. What idiot talked him into coming back to work?" Cana hissed/whispered to her cousins, who agree with her.

"P-People can be such a-asshole." Max, who is standing next to them, nervously says, earning glares from the women.

Lucy walks up to Natsu, asking cautiously,

"Natsu, maybe singing tonight wasn't such a good idea. You're still a little emotional."

"Luce, how can I have emotions…" he starts to say calmly before screaming into the mic dramatically, "WHEN MY SOUL'S BEEN EATEN BY THE DEVIL!" **(A/N: Mirajane sneezes.)**

"Uh, I'll go get you a nice glass of milk…" she suggests before running into the back to get the drink.

"AND A COOKIE!" Natsu screams with a childish pout.

"I'll come with you, Lu-chan!" Levy runs with Lucy.

"I'm staying to watch this train wreck!" Cana mutters with a keg of beer next to her, ignoring Max's confused face.

"Yeah, we're all HOPING to find true love, but do you know what the flip side of hope is?" Natsu asks everyone, before pointing to a man with a bad haircut**,**

"You sir, with the bad haircut, any clue?"

"You don't like my haircut?" he asks him. Lucy and Levy come in and see Natsu talk some more.

_Uh-oh…. _They think.

"The flip side – no, I don't – the flip side of hope, my friends, is fear. Fear that I'll never find my "Juvia", my "special someone". But maybe it's all a trick! Maybe there is no "special someone" out there for me or anybody else. I mean, Gray, let's be honest – how "special" is Juvia? She cries more than any woman I've ever seen. She's a crying woman. And Gray, I've only known her an hour, but that whiny, third-person-talk thing is already driving me nuts!" Natsu rants, causing said bride to start to cry to her new husband.

"Gray-samaaaa! He's hurting Juvia's feelings!"

"Oh, Natsu's sorry, Juvia, Natsu's sorry, he forgot: you're in "loooove". Well some of us are never gonna experience that! I know I never will. And I'm pretty damn sure that guy right there won't." He mocks her while pointing to the guys in the audience and upstairs.

"Or that lady with the sideburns. And pretty much everybody at table nine. But the worst part is that me, ugly guy, sideburns lady and the mutants at table nine," he points to everyone mentioned, "have to sit here and act like we're so happy for you because you're in "loooove"! Well maybe we're not happy for you! Maybe we're not happy at all…"

Suddenly the band starts to play as Natsu sings:

**I thought I had the kind of love  
You find in Fairy Tales  
But then my girl ripped out my heart  
With her plastic press-on nails  
So if you've felt the kind of pain  
This loser's singing of  
Then let me hear you say it  
I'M A CASUALTY OF LOVE! (Just a casualty of love)**

Sideburn lady stands up and shouts,

**I'M A CASUALTY OF LOVE! **( Natsu:"Woo! Tell me about it!")

"I put a top hat on my cat. Then asked him to my prom." She explains.

"I was stood up by my date. And by date, I mean my mom." Some random guy stands up and says, just as a big woman stands up and sings:

**Big Woman: Each night I open up my mouth  
And give those twinkies a shove**

**Natsu: Well, I know why you do it  
You're a casualty of love (Losers: **_**I'm a casualty of love!)  
**_**N: Just casualty of love (L: **_**I'm a casualty of love!)**_

**N: We're from different walks of life  
And different points of view  
But we come together now**

Natsu and the losers point to the bride and groom, who are shocked.

**N and L: **_**Through our hatred of you!  
Cause we're casualties of love**_

**N: Love's a trick  
Love's a trap  
Love's a hot chick with the clap (L:**_** Casualties of love)**_

**N: Love's a hoax  
Love's a tease  
A piñata full of bees (L: **_**Casualties of love)**_

**N: Love's a joke  
Love's a scam  
A wrestler bodyslam (L:**_** Casualties of love)**_

**N: Love's a wound  
Watch it bleed  
Love's the only thing I…**

Everyone, but Lucy, Levy, Gray and Juvia start to dance. A few minutes later, Natsu goes up to the mic and sings,

**N: And you'll end up just like us  
Cause trust me, love always ends  
You'll be fat, divorced and broke  
While she has sex with all of your friends **(Juvia looks at Gray with tears in her eyes, shaking her head.)

**You'll be casualties of love!**

_**L: Love's a trick  
Love's a trap  
Love's a hot chick with the clap**_** (N: Casualties of love)  
**_**Love's a wound  
Watch it bleed**_

**N and L:**_** Love's the only thing I need!  
I need!**_

**N: And no one's ever gonna love  
A casualty of love!**

As the song ends, Natsu notices Juvia heading straight for him.

"Shit." He manages to utter before getting punched, causing an all-out brawl. **(A/N: Aka a normal day in Fairy Tail lol!)**

After a good thirty minutes, the guests carry Natsu out of the ballroom, taking him to the dumpster out back, where they tossed him. Gray empties a can of garbage on him.

"You suck!" he said in front of the crowd. Once they leave, he whispers,

"See you at the bar, Flame Brain."

"Yea, see ya, Ice Princess." Natsu replies. Just as Gray leaves, Lucy slowly approaches the dumpster.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

"Did everyone leave?" he asks, forgetting that he just talked to his frenemy not a moment ago.

"Pretty much. Except a few cops who are still interviewing witnesses. And arresting Cana for drinking on the job…. Again." Lucy explains with a sweat drop.

"Seriously?" he asks with a chuckle, before continuing, "I think I'm lying in creamed corn."

"Natsu…. Why don't you get out of there and go home?" Lucy asks, ignoring that disgusting comment.

"NO! I live here now!" he childishly says.

"You're just upset about Lisanna. But what was so special about her anyway? I mean, what kind of 'goddess' would screw over a great guy like you? You're gonna feel a lot better once you meet someone new." She reasons.

"I'll never meet anyone new." He argues in the dumpster crossing his arms in front of him like a kid.

"Well, not in there you won't." She giggles.

"Look, maybe I was stupid to get engaged in the first place. I mean, look at you. You're not engaged and you're happy." He sighs.

"Um… actually…" she begins nervously, not sure how to continue the conversation.

"Wait a second – you got engaged!?" Natsu exclaims shocked over the news.

"Uh-huh…" She confirms, afraid of his reaction. He soaks this for a moment then slumps even further into the dumpster, muttering to himself.

"Natsu, you're still gonna sing at my wedding, right? You promised, remember?" Lucy asks, hoping for a yes.

"Listen, Lucy, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's not gonna work." The man in the dumpster explains.

_Alright, time for Plan B…_ Lucy thinks, determined to get him to sing at her wedding. She sings softly:

**So tonight you've made some mistakes  
I'll admit you hit a few bumps  
But I hate to see you like this  
Down on your luck, down in the dumps**

**Though hope might seem in short supply  
You have to move on  
You have to try**

**So come out of the dumpster  
Don't leave me standing here  
Come out of the dumpster  
It's okay, the coast is clear**

**The cop cars are leaving  
Channel Five's packed up its crew  
So come out of the dumpster  
I'll be right here waiting for you**

After much thought, Natsu sighs, "Alright, I'll try…"

He stands up, lifts the lid, starts to pull himself out, when he slips on a pen.

"SHIT!" He falls back into the dumpster with a banana on his head.

Lucy winces after hearing this, but continues to sing:

**So you're back in the dumpster  
Well, that's like a metaphor  
Everyone has a dumpster  
A stumbling block they can't ignore**

**But to fight it makes you stronger  
And next time you might stand  
So come out of that dumpster  
Here, take a hold of my hand**

Lucy reaches her hand into the dumpster, which Natsu notices. He grabs her hand, struggles to get out, while she continues:

**L: So your first day back  
Wasn't all you anticipated**

**N: I bit the best man  
The bride had to be sedated**

**L: But this sort of thing  
Happens all the time  
When life gives you garbage  
Use it to climb**

They somehow managed to get him out of the dumpster, but he lands on top of Lucy. They look at each other for a minute before Natsu quickly gets off of her. Both of them are blushing like strawberries, when Lucy sings:

**L: Look you're out of the dumpster  
Was that so hard after all?  
It was only a dumpster**

**N: And from here it looks so small**

**L: So you're back where you started  
On your way to success  
So will you sing at my wedding?**

**N: (pause) No!**

Lucy kicks him in the head straight into the same dumpster he was in.

"Come on, Natsu! Music is your LIFE, you can't just give it all up!" she says while glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't sing at weddings anymore." He admits with a groan rubbing the back of his head after the kick.

"Well, maybe you could start out slowly. You know, just get your feet wet again." She explains.

"Uh, Luce, my feet are already wet. You know, since I'm in a dumpster and all." Natsu says.

Lucy facepalms. "I meant there have to be other functions you can entertain at besides weddings." _He can be really dense when he wants to be._ She thinks dejectedly.

"Oh! Other functions? What does that mean?" He asks.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Me: Well that's the end of that chapter.  
Gajeel: Why is it twice as long than others?  
Me: Because it's an apology for disappearing and not doing anything.  
Lily: Let me guess: Writers block was part of the problem.  
Me: *embarrassed* Y-yeah….**

**Erza: Well you have some explaining to do…. *evil aura*  
Me: *nervous* HERE, ERZA! I GOT YOU A STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE FRAPPUCINNO! *hands her the drink*  
Erza: *drinks it* Your interrogation is over.  
Me: *sighs***

**Lucy: Oh and Lexie and the anime, carlygrl15 will work on your request sometime this month. She already has idea on the story, just not sure where to start.  
Me: Thanks Lucy!**

**Mavis: Thank you for reading! See you next time!**


End file.
